


Nami's Submission Chronicles

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Candles, Chains, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Netorare, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Rape, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami's always been a tricky, seductive little minx, always getting her way, being the master of her own luck. But when she gets separated from her crew and is at the mercy of a Marine officer, Nami finds herself falling into a world of pain where her tricks and coaxes don't work, and where she is forced to acknowledge a new master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuffed

The room was dark and poorly lit, but it wasn’t cold or damp, not like she expected anyway. Windowless, and no furniture in sight other than a simple bed and wooden floors. A small naked bulb hung above her, slightly ahead of her, casting a ray of light into the centre of the room, barely illuminating her and really only giving clarity to the doorway and centre of the room. The rest was cast in shadows. 

Nami struggled against the chains that had her arms bound upwards, pulling at them with all of her might. She felt stupid for getting caught; in hindsight, it was something she should have seen coming. The town she and her crew had visited had been so warm and welcoming to them, imploring them to use the main bay despite the clear presence of the black pirate flag billowing in the wind. It was like Whiskey Peak all over again. Confident in their power, no one in the crew suspected anything like it did would happen.

Nami struggled once again, jerking her arms with all her might to try to pull free. It was the first time she regretted not working out in the training room with Zoro more. He always offered to help her out with improving her physical strength. She scoffed at the time, but now the regret burned through her.

She bent her head down to glance at her clothing. A velvety black corset bound tightly around her chest, stopping just above her belly button, and black boyshorts to conceal her nakedness. The room wasn’t cold, but she felt uncomfortable being so deliberately garbed in such skimpy attire. At least her legs were free though. And planted on the ground too, though she had to slightly get on her toes to relieve her arms of tension. She wasn’t suspended in the air, but each of her arms were shackled, pulling in opposite directions, forcing her arms apart and wide open into a similar kind of stance she adopted when her crew pulled through for her, when they escaped danger or overcame the odds; a gesture of celebration. There was nothing to celebrate now…

The door suddenly opened, and Nami turned her head upwards to gaze at her captor. It was a man, tall and clearly muscular, with his forceps clearly visible despite his uniform’s sleeves and his shoulders broad and strong. He was wearing a pale khaki uniform; similar in style to the officers of Impel Down she has seen in newspapers. He was older than her, but not by much. In his early thirties at the most she would wager, his short brown hair swept back cleanly and his eyes obscured by dark sunglasses. She though to herself how ridiculous that last accessory was, wearing sunglasses indoors and in such a dark room to boot. He was smoking too, a white cigarette in-between his thumb and forefinger. 

He said nothing as he came in, simply stood still and stared directly at her. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she could feel his eyes look over her body, resting on her poorly clad pelvic region and then on her breasts. She didn’t bat an eye. She received the same kind of glances whenever she and her crew set port and went into town. His gaze didn’t faze her, though his silence did. She determinedly stared back into the cold dark lenses he wore. A long moment passed between them, neither breaking the tense silence.

“Cat Burglar Nami, 16 million belli. From Cocoyashi Village, East Blue,” the man said, his strong, deep voice breaking her gaze. A smile played on his lips now, an unpleasant sort of smile she noted with a hint of trepidation. 

“Great, the Marines have their facts straight for the first time ever! Who the hell are you?” She was half-naked, bound, and very clearly not this man’s physical equal, but she had no intention of being cowed by her circumstances or by his presence. Her words only made his smile widen.

“You’re a fiery little minx, aren’t you? That’s good, I like firebrands like you. They keep things interesting.” He walked around her now, glancing at her back as she struggled against the chains to keep him in sight. 

“In regards to your question, I am Marine Commodore and Special Interrogator Roche Kubrik. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Cat Burglar,” he said sarcastically, even giving her a mock bow. Nami was temped to kick him in the face, but she knew she had to play it smart.

“Where am I?” That seemed to be an apt question. She needed to assess how far she was from her crew so she could judge how long they would take to rescue her. 

“Oh you are far from the New World my beauty,” his hand brushing over her stomach making her shiver in response. A smile came to his lips at her reaction; one he knew wasn’t due to the cold. “You’re being held in a Marine Special Ops centre located just west of Kenzan Island. I’m sure a pretty little thing navigator like you can figure out where that is.”

“Paradise,” she muttered, her heart sinking as the realization dawned on her. She was days from her friends, travelling even at the highest speeds. At best it’d be seven days before they reached her, but without her at the helm it was looking more like two-three weeks. Now she allowed herself some fear. She was completely at the mercy of this man until they arrived. 

If they ever did a small part of herself thought. 

Roche seemed pleased with her reaction. “I take it you now understand how grave your situation is? There is no one coming to get you. You are alone here, it’s just me and you.” 

He stopped behind her now, leaning forward so that he could whisper into her ear, making Nami shiver at his breath. “But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing, kitty-cat. Your stay here can be quite pleasurable, if you’re willing to play my game…” His hand snaked up her leg and rested on her backside, stroking it softly. Nami was filled with revulsion at being touched, and jerked her body away.

“Get away from me! I don’t care what you do, but I’m not going to comply with your wishes!” She was scared, but she was a Strawhat. Her friends had been brave in the face of such dangers before, and she was not less than any of them. 

But her captor only smirked, pulling back though he still remained behind her. “And here I was thinking that you were a smart girl. Give me the information that I want and I can make you sure you feel more pleasure here than pain!” 

With his final word his hand suddenly slapped her unsuspecting backside, giving off a loud slapping noise and making Nami cry out in shock and pain. Roche let out a laugh at her yelp, resting his hand on her ass again and rubbed it soothingly. Nami bit back a moan at this, and unsuccessfully tried to maneuver herself away. His hand remained there, and his rubbing became heavier, turning into fondling and squeezing as he kneaded her supple flesh with relish. Nami finally let out a moan of pleasure at this, and instantly felt embarrassed. Roche only smiled however, and continued his ministrations. 

“Like I told you, this can be a pleasurable experience for you. Now be a good girl and tell me what I want to know,” he said softly. He was somewhat satisfied with how things were working out. A girl like Nami was by far the most beautiful captive he ever had, and she was alone in an abandoned base with him, no one else was there with them. His superiors knew his abilities and methods, and they knew their captive. A less conventional form of interrogation would be called for when it came to Cat Burglar Nami they decided. She was an important and fearsome member of the Strawhat crew, but she was still a woman, and Roche knew how to handle women. They had left her with him for as long as he required, be it days, weeks… even months. He had all the time in the world to mess up the deliciously enticing girl before him and it made him harder than he had ever been.

So he was almost disappointed when she asked: “What do you want to know?” He didn’t want to game to be over so soon. He enjoyed the resistance and the play, and with her earlier behaviour he was looking forward to a long fight. 

Truthfully though, Nami had no intention of telling him anything. But she couldn’t stand the way he was touching her. It made her feel nauseous at being exploited by a Marine officer of all people, and his touch was sending jolts up her. She didn’t want to voice her displeasure… or pleasure. She couldn’t give him that satisfaction. She had to buy time and get as much information as possible.

“You and your crew have been in the New World for a few months now. No pirate survives without setting up a base of operations, a hideout. Tell us where the Strawhat crew is hiding and there will be no need for you to get hurt.”

She scoffed. “I’d never sell out my crew. And here I was thinking you’d request me to do something reasonable.” But her words only reawakened Roche’s sleeping iron. That was the defiance, the fire he liked. 

“Are you sure that’s your answer?” he asked, trying to sound disappointed rather than excited. 

“As if I’d sell my friends out to a filthy Marine officer like you!” she shouted. “Just you wait, when my crew gets here they’re going to beat the living hell out of you!” But the man only smiled, far from feeling threatened. 

“No one is coming to save you little girl. But if that’s the way you want to play, then that’s fine with me. I like games…”

Nami heard his footsteps as he walked to one of the darkened portions of the room and rummaged through a shelf of equipment. She willed herself to be strong, like Luffy would be. Like Robin, whom she knew went through so much pain as a captive. This kind of situation wasn’t completely different from what Nami had been in before, she stole from pirates after all, she had been held prisoner before. But her captor was smart. She couldn’t find a way out of her chains. She knew she had to play smart. She had to take what he threw at her and stay strong, stay resolute. Her crew was coming for her, they were definitely coming… 

WHACK! 

The pain was so sudden, so intense, and so unexpected that Nami screamed out in shock despite her earlier thoughts. He had smacked her bottom with something again, though it wasn’t with his hand. It was tougher, bigger, and more painful than a human hand. She craned her head back as she struggled to fight back tears. 

Her captor stood behind, brandishing a large wooden paddle with something engraved into it. Before she could say anything, he raised it again.

WHACK! 

Somehow the pain felt worse than before, the blunt force leaving behind a surprisingly nasty stinging sensation. 

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Each she struggled to bite back the cries she so desperately wished to let out. The pain was intense but she fought back the cries and swallowed instead. There were tears in her eyes, but she let nothing fall. Strong, she had to stay strong…

WHACK! 

WHACK!

WHACK! 

He was laying it on thicker now, maintaining a stronger but constant pace with his strikes. Roche was feeling very good around now. She refused to give up, as stupid as that was, but he couldn’t be more glad. He had the chance to play with her as he pleased. She was strong; she could take what he dished out… for now. Slowly that nervousness would turn to fear, fear of him. And eventually that fear would turn into submission, and that submission would turn to obedience, and that obedience would turn into respect. Respect for him, respect for what he could do to her, respect for what he could make her feel.

With a sick smile on his face, he resumed his treatment of her, smacking her over and over with the paddle, her soft, curvy ass turning red at the punishment, and slowly the words engraved on the paddle were imprinted onto her lovely flesh…

Nami lay exhausted and in agony. She didn’t know how long the torture went on for, but it felt like hours. He never once stopped, not even to ask her a question. But she felt proud in knowing that she had survived the day without once asking for mercy. Her backside was stinging, and she did let the tears fall eventually, but only when he left, only when she was alone. He had the decency to let her down from her shackles and lay her on the bed, though he cuffed her once again to the bedstead so she couldn’t move. She hadn’t the strength to fight him at that point. 

She just had to wait for her crew; she just had to hold out until they saved her. She had only been apart from them for a few days and she already missed them terribly. Luffy and his goofy smiles, Zoro and tactless comments he made about her, Sanji’s zealous fawning over her, Robin’s calm and gentle presence; she even missed Brook and his lame jokes. How she wished he were there to joke around with her about how she was clad only in panties and a corset now, her panties having survived the onslaught her unleashed on her ass. He never reached for her chest once, though she could feel him leering at her breasts. 

“Come get me guys,” she whispered softly, wondering where they were and how they were reacting to her disappearance. “I need you…”

Outside of the room, listening to her tearful plea was Roche Kubrik. He smirked softly at her words, before walking down the hall to his own room.

“It’s just you and me girl. No one will find you, no one will save you, and even if they did, by that point… you won’t want to be saved.”


	2. Engraved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami's time with Roche continues as he introduces new elements of play into their 'games', while Nami struggles with shocking and surprising feelings.

WHACK! “Ah!”

WHACK! “Ugh!” 

WHACK! “Agh!” 

WHACK! “Ha!”

It was the fourth day of her captivity with Roche Kubrik, though he treatment had made it feel like weeks. Torture began in the morning, early though Nami had no means to tell how early. Her second day consisted of her being spanked with the wooden paddle until it was most certainly nighttime. His endurance was incredible, because he never let up once. For Nami, the pain became unbearable and she was barely holding it together. 

WHACK! “AH!”

It was the paddle again today, and he jumped into his work with her with enthusiasm. She could rarely see him during her spankings, but she could tell he took pleasure in it. She once caught him smiling with glee. Sick bastard she thought to herself…

WHACK! “HAA!”

“Sure you don’t want to talk now, kitten?” She hated the nicknames he gave her, and the way he spoke; a deep kind of growl, but with a hint of mockery and jest behind his words. 

“The answers the same as yesterday you bastard!” She said. She didn’t have the strength to shout. Though he fed her, she really only got one meal a day; a disgusting type of porridge. She could barely stomach it, but it kept her strong and awake. She wondered if anything was in it…

WHACK! “UH!

“We need to work on that mouth of yours, miss navigator,” he said mockingly. Nami was instantly reminded of Robin, for that was her pet name for Nami. Thinking of her friends was the only thing that kept Nami strong against this man. She focused on picturing Robin’s serene face, her gentle smile. 

WHACK! “HA!”

WHACK! “AH!”

WHACK! “KYA!” 

Nami couldn’t fight back the screams or the cries. She stopped fighting them and just let them out now. 

WHACK! “KYA!”

“I know! The pain is so intense, so… real!” Roche let out a laugh, a sadistic cackle. “I remember the first woman I tortured. Well, you always remember your firsts, but I can recall it like it was yesterday! She was such a lovely looking woman, but she was weak. Weak, foolish, and pathetic really, nothing like you my darling!”

WHACK! 

Nami struggled against her restraints at the next wallop, her ears burning at his words. She didn’t feel the pain this time, she only felt rage.

“I am not your darling! You are nothing but scum and you will never be anything more you sick freak!”

WHACK! “AH!”

Her show of defiance didn’t get her very far, since he laughed it off and merely spanked her again. 

“You think this is sick? This?” He laughed, something he did with increasing frequency and something she hated to hear. “My pet, this is nothing! I haven’t even shown what it’s like! This is just the beginning!”

WHACK! “YAH!”

WHACK! “AH!”

WHACK! “HAH!”

Nami couldn’t think anymore, she could only feel blinding pain. Red flashed across her eyes and she felt dizzy and faint. 

WHACK! “KYA!”

WHACK! “NO!”

WHACK “KYA!”  
Not even the pain could keep her awake. It barely even registered to her, not when her hips and legs were feeling burning agony as well. Her rounded ass felt numb at the punishment, and Nami finally gave into the darkness. She fell limp against the chains, feeling the urge to pass out and sleep, to make the pain stop. Her arms strained painful against the chains that were forcing her upright, but Nami didn’t care. She just wanted to stop…

SPLASH!

Nami was jerked awake when a bucket of ice-cold water was poured over her head and back. The cold forced her back to consciousness, with her heart racing and the pain returning to her body all at once.

“”I can’t let you get out of your punishment so easily now, Nami.” Nami looked up and saw Roche looming over her, carrying an empty bucket in his arms. He had splashed it over her to keep her awake. He wouldn’t allow her the refuge of sleep.

Hate bubbled up into her, anger, rage, bitterness, but above all pain. She couldn’t handle it anymore; she needed to make it stop. She hung her head in shame before what she was about to do. 

“What do you want to know? I can tell you whatever you–AH!“ Whatever else she did intend to say was cut off by a sharp pain. She turned her head frantically to see where Roche was. He was behind her again, but not with the paddle in hands, this time he held a whip, a long black whip with a rounded end and a long dark handle. Now she felt only fear, the shame and guilt being pushed out of her head as he raised his hand above his head.

“NO! No, no! Wait! I have-“ Her desperate pleas were cut off when the whip struck her back with a loud cracking noise. She gasped at the feeling and let out a breath of air, too shocked by the new feeling to say anything else. 

CRACK! “HA!”

Roche smile to himself as he whipped her back again. The paddle was good and all, but he had to be careful using it. The blunt force and the level of damage it could leave would break Nami, very quickly. He couldn’t let his fun end so fast, not after just four days. 

CRACK! “Stop!”

CRACK! “HAH!” 

CRACK! “KYA!”

Roche felt more and more pleasure as she cried out with each crack of his whip. The pain was sharper and would keep her awake, but it wouldn’t damage her like the paddle. He knew how to treat his pets, and Nami was special to him, even if he only knew her for four days. He didn’t want to damage her; he wanted to play with her. 

CRACK! “NUH!”

CRACK! “Uggh!”

“Please stop!” Nami cried, tears coming out of her eyes. “I can give you information! Please!”

Roche lowered the whip slowly. If he continued to torture her without even giving her the chance to give him information, she would lose hope of ever making the pain stop. He needed her to cling to hope. It would make breaking her all the more satisfying. And his superiors would get suspicious if he didn’t bring back some information…

“Alright, what can you tell me, Nami?” He said gently. He had completely transformed before he eyes Nami realized. The grinning demon was gone and now his handsome face hosted a smile…

Rebuking herself for thinking him handsome, Nami shook her head and looked away from him. “I… I know where Doflamingo is hiding!” Nami prayed that would be enough for him. She never intended to rat out her crew, but ratting out tyrants and crooks that had threatened the safety of her crew was fine in her book. 

Roche considered this for a moment. The Strawhat and Heart Pirate alliance took down Doflamingo, and he was stripped of his Shichibukai rank after the happenings in Dressrosa were revealed to the world. But he managed to escape, and remained a highly valuable and dangerous criminal. Roche nodded at her.

“That should be enough… for now. Tell me what you know.” Nami couldn’t help but smile in relief. If she managed to please him then perhaps her punishments wouldn’t be so harsh. She quickly relayed her information to Roche, the officer taking notes in his head. When she was done he gave her a pat on the head and another smile. For a moment, Nami completely forgot what had just transpired; her torture, her beatings and punishments, the pain of being spanked… all of it seemed to wash away for an instant. 

But just as quickly, it returned, and Nami looked away from the man. His smile changed to a smirk and he left the room.

“For your good behaviour, I’ll get you some food as reward,” he called, just before leaving the room. Nami hung her head, her mind racing as she struggled to think out why she had just felt the way she did. She couldn’t feel anything but hate for that man. He was inflicting so much pain upon her, and treated her like some kind of toy or pet. She should hate him. She DID hate him, she thought to herself. She couldn’t give in to whatever sick game he was playing, she had to wait for her friends. She knew they were coming for her. They loved her; they would never abandon her to this kind of fate…

 

It was day seven of her imprisonment with Roche. Roche had reminded her the night before of how long it had been, so when Nami woke up, she knew it was the 7th day. 

“Guys, where the hell are you?” She didn’t know how long she could keep it up. Roche used the whip on her more often than the paddle, but he still brought it out occasionally. The whip hurt less, but the incessant pain wouldn’t go away. But even more than that, those moments that had passed between them, like they had on her fourth day, like lull in judgment and though where she felt relaxed in the man’s presence were happening with increasing frequency. And that scared her more than any punishment he could dish out. The thought of giving in to such a man made her skin crawl. 

All these thoughts ran through her head as Roche was busy behind her. He was rummaging through the shelves in the back again, no doubt looking for more toys to punish her with. He came back, this time with the paddle; she could tell by the way he was swishing it through the air. 

WHACK! “AH!” 

“Look at us, our 7th day together! Well, soon to be 8th really, since this day is almost up.” The cheeriness in his voice irked her, but Nami was more concerned with how quickly the day had passed by. 

“Just thought I should show you something, Nami-dear,” a leer was present on his face now. He was holding what looked like a mirror in his hands and he came up to her, standing very close to her. Nami didn’t flinch when he moved in, but she shivered when he blew into her ear. A rush of heat went down between her legs, but Nami barely noticed it as Roche had grasped her face with one of his hands. 

“Are you ready to tell me where your crew is?” he said softly, breaking into her ear again, before resuming eye contact. Nami couldn’t even jerk her head back, so she maintained her position.

“You must be going senile. I thought I gave you the answer to that question a thousand times,” she spat. 

“Tell me, what is it about your crew that inspires such loyalty from you? I’ve read your record; you’ve been a member of dozens of crews. You’ve double–crossed them all. What’s so different this time?” 

“They’re my friends and they love me, just as I love them. I won’t betray them! I’m a different person now and I have them to thank for it!” Nami tried to decipher his angle here. Mind-games weren’t what she was accustomed to from him. Usually she just dealt with him physically. 

Roche smiled. This was too easy he thought to himself. She gave him the exact reply he was hoping for. 

“Really? Because it’s been seven days now and no one has come for you,” he said softly. He tried to take on a look of pity as he gazed into her topaz eyes. She looked away from him, but not before revealing an expression of bitterness. 

“Nami, give up in them, they aren’t coming to help you. They can’t take care of you anymore,” he said, his voice smooth and cool. He went close to her ear again, and Nami bit back a moan when he slipped his tongue into her ear. She hadn’t had that kind of contact from him, all she felt when she was with him was blistering pain. She tried to move her head away but he kept her in place. 

“My crew will come for me,” she said, before gasping in pleasure. His other hand slipped behind her, rubbing her back before slipping down to her sore backside. He massaged it gently, and at this treatment she moaned in pleasure. Her butt had been aching her nonstop for days, so for it to be soothed, even by the man who had caused it was a welcome relief. 

“The government appreciated your help. We’ve laid a trap for Doflamingo, and it’s looking very likely that we’re going to capture him,” he whispered into her ear. Now he slipped his hand into her black-velvet panties, kneading her juicy ass with his hands. She moaned even louder now, completely oblivious to who it was that was giving her this pleasure. “I can talk to government. They can pardon you if you continue to help me. Maybe they’ll even let you join me. What do you say?”

Nami couldn’t even think straight as he massaged her ass, kneading the flesh softly and occasionally rubbing it. His caress was gentle, the pain she experienced was gone and she felt only pleasure now. But then the weight of what he was asking came crashing down and Nami pulled away from him sharply. 

“I belong with my crew! How dare you take advantage of me! How dare you… molest me!” Nami tried to fend off what she had just felt before. She was getting weaker; she couldn’t let this man break her.

“Who do you belong to Nami? The Strawhats? Don’t make me laugh! This is my island, and the one you belong to…” He grabbed her head again and forced her body and her head to turn around. The pain at being contorted in such a way was painful, but Nami gasped in horror at what she saw. Using the mirror he had in his hands to give her a better view, Nami saw her backside, her cheeks red from the punishment. But that’s not what made her gasp, for engraved painfully across the juicy, rounded flesh was one word, or name rather. Roche. The name of her captor had been stamped onto her backside by the relentless use of that paddle. Tears came to Nami’s eyes and she cried properly in front of him. She felt so angry, so alone, and so miserable. She just wanted to run. Roche didn’t say anything, instead he turned her back around, and very quickly, very firmly, kissed her on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Just two more to go I think. Read, review please, and give me your thoughts!


	3. Pent Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche tries a new approach on Nami, determined to break her and make her his.

Nami didn’t get any respite after that. Roche whipped her relentlessly and even deprived her of her meal for the day. The gentleness of his kiss was forgotten and Nami could only feel blinding rage towards him. His cruelty, his control over her, all of it made her blood boil. He finally stopped, late in the evening, letting her weary and tired body down, before chaining her to her bed. He left, but not before leaving another kiss. Nami was too tired to resist, but she mustered enough courage to spit in his face as he drew away. He simply laughed and walked away, leaving Nami to steep in the aftermath of his depravity. 

The next day wasn’t any easier. He quizzed her for information more often now; trying to get her to give him answers to questions she could never respond to. 

WHACK! 

“Aren’t you tied now Nami?” Roche had brought out the paddle again and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Don’t you just want to give up now? I can make the pain go away, you just have to help me out here.”

“Ha, ha, g-getting desperate now? I thought I told you that you couldn’t break me. I’ve been through worse than this, so if this is all that you’ve got, then go to hell!” Her words were strong, but her voice was weak. Nami was barely holding herself together. It gave her comfort knowing that he was getting frustrated as well though, even if it resulted in more pain. She hated his cocky smile; seeing it wiped away was one of those small joys that she still had to herself.

Roche frowned in displeasure. Truth be told, he was running out of time. The leads on Doflamingo were all very well, but his superiors needed more information and they were frustrated that after 8 days he couldn’t get more out of her. This was the longest time he had a woman who had not broken before him, and Roche knew he needed to change his strategy. 

“You don’t believe me do you? You don’t believe that I can make you feel good,” he said softly. Nami studied him warily as he walked around her. “But I’ve felt your reaction to me, when I touched you, when I kissed you,” he breathed into her ear now and Nami turned her head away in response, blushing at the memory. “The pain can turn into something else. Here, let me show you…”

Nami suddenly became panicked when he grasped at her top, her velvet corset and started to undo the strings. She knew what was coming and the idea terrified her. She tried to get away but he wrapped one arm around her waist and jerked her close to him, pressing her shapely ass against his groin. 

Her arms were caught in the air and pressed against a man who was likely a foot taller than her and three times as broad and muscular meant she was out of luck. She couldn’t offer any kind of resistance as his finger undid each of the corsets knots. 

“No! Don’t touch me! Get aw-“ Her corset came undone and he quickly tore it off; Nami giving off a scream as he did so. His hands immediately came to her amble breasts, and they hovered above them, Nami breathing heavily as a long pause came between them.

“Don’t…” Nami felt embarrassed to beg, but she had to know. No matter her experiences, she had never had someone force themselves onto her. The whole situation had suddenly become all the more terrifying. 

“I’m only helping you Nami,” came his response. “I’m releasing you, I’m breaking away the real chains in you. Trust me.”

And without another word, his assault began. His hands grasped each of her breasts firmly and he quickly began to fondle them, Nami giving out a moan as he did so. He played around with them, squeezing them with varying degrees of pressure, pulling at them, pushing them together, and making Nami pant softly at every touch. 

She felt so sensitive, like she never had been before. Nami wasn’t a stranger to men, she wasn’t a virgin by any means, not like her entire crew, but after so many days of agony and pain, being touched so gently felt so good. 

His fingers went to her nipples and Nami gasped as he began to flick his fingers over the quickly hardening nubs. 

“Ho, you’re nipples are getting hard. Starting to feel good, little cat?” His voice was teasing, and he spoke directly into her ear, but Nami could not respond. Her senses were already overloaded by the magic his hands were working. He pinched her nipples and them pulled them outwards roughly; Nami moaning loudly in response to this act. 

She hated that it was him that was making her feel like this, but with her pride already stripped from her, she felt she might as well give in to what he was doing. It meant nothing; she wouldn’t fall in love with this wretched man she thought to herself derisively. And she wasn’t going to sell out her crew either. But this was at least better than torture, and her dignity was a small price to pay for respite from his brutality. 

He tugged at her nipples again, before slightly turning her body so that she was at an angle to him. As his hands continued to play with her plump breasts, Nami found herself getting lost in the sensations. 

Roche smirked. She was giving in, though he knew she was only doing so because it was the preferable alternative to torture. But he knew how to make this into a torture in of itself. 

He licked the underside of her arm and dragged his tongue down to her armpit, where she gave off a gasp in shock to the new stimulation. 

“Stop that! That’s disgustin-nggh!” She was cut off again when he repeated the action, swiping his tongue over her armpit, licking at her sweat eagerly, like it was dew from a leaf. She was clean-shaven, so they’re not a hair to be seen. It tickled Nami, but more than that it felt so strange and so…kinky that she didn’t know how to respond as he continued to lick. 

One of his hands went down from her chest and smoothed over his stomach, dipping his finger into her belly button. Nami squirmed uncomfortably but his hand continued it’s descent, reaching the top of her panties. Nami felt him pull her body against his again, and her curvaceous rear pressed against his hardened erection. Nami moaned when he began to grind against her, his iron pressingly firmly into her juicy ass and digging into her. 

Nami tried to fend off what she was feeling down there, but it was to no avail. It had been a long time since she had been with a man. Years in fact, and it had been even a few months since she had orgasmed, as she so often did when he played with herself in the bath or in her room, quietly, hidden away from the crew. Now all those old feelings were rising up in her and Nami couldn’t fight them off. She hated this man, but damn did she love sex. 

His dick was digging into her ass and his hand had slipped into her panties, his fingers pressing into her pussy. Nami let out a sequel, and Roche continued his actions, massaging and rubbing her pussy, occasionally dipping a finger into her. His combined efforts had made her wet and she was practically soaking down there. 

His teasing fingers provided even more stimulation and Nami could feel herself nearing her climax. Her was licking her armpit, one hand was tugging at her right nipple, the other was massaging her between her leg, and all the while he was grinding his very stiff cock into her ass. The combined sensations where just about to overwhelm her and let out her massive release when…

When he stopped. Nami froze as he pulled his hand out of her soaking panties and pulled away from her. He quietly readjusted her panties, before leaving the room, leaving Nami in shock. The stimulation was gone and the peak she had almost reached had faded. All that was left was desperate longing, a fire between her legs that couldn’t be sated.

She tried rubbing her legs together, tried to ease the need in her panties, but it was useless. He was gone, the moment was over, and she was left desperate and squirming.

“YOU BASTARD!” Roche heard her yell from down the hall, making him chuckle softly as he continued on his way. He wouldn’t give her release that easily. That would defeat the point of what he was trying to teach her. He needed her to be so worked up, so volatile and frustrated that she would BEG him to take her. That she would utterly strip away all of her pride and submit herself to him completely. It would be a long process, but it would be worth it. He would break her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third one! Just three more after this I think. Please read and review! Leave suggestions, your thoughts! Anything really!


	4. Candle in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche pays Nami a night call, as Nami finds herself closer and closer to the edge.

He had laid her down to sleep sometime later. He panties had been soaked completely and she was a sweating bundle of nerves, but she refused to give him any further satisfaction. He had overwhelmed her earlier and she had foolishly let down her guard. He left her wanting and needy, and there was no way she could sate the need to be fulfilled. 

Nami grit her teeth in frustration as she lay on the bed. She needed release, but there was no possible way for her to get it. She willed herself not to think about what had transpired earlier. His fondling’s, his caresses, his breath, his licks, his fingers… Nami couldn’t help herself; she had to think about it. During her entire ordeal so far she hadn’t experienced such gentle touches, such pleasure…

He had offered her the path of pleasure after all, so it was not a surprise that he was capable of giving it to her. But she chose the path of pain, she couldn’t betray her friends, she couldn’t give in to him. But now…

It had been a long time, over a week. It was the expected length of time, after all, she couldn’t expect them to find her so quickly, so easily, not without her at the helm. But the length of the time away had hurt her. She felt so alone and not one member of her crew was there to comfort her, to help her. She felt a flash of bitterness as she imagined Luffy’s smiling face. She felt angry that she was alone here, at the mercy of such an unpleasant man. 

But more than that, she felt scared. Scared that she would break. She didn’t want to submit to Roche, but it was getting harder and harder everyday… 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Roche strode into the darkened room. He was holding a candle, which illuminated his face. He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses anymore and Nami realized this was the first time she had seen his eyes. They were a pale, icy blue colour and they seemed to shine even in the darkness. 

Their light briefly entranced Nami, but as he came closer to her bed she regained her senses. “No! Don’t come any closer!” But it was all for naught, Roche reached her bedside and then quickly came onto the bed, and thus, onto her. Nami tried to kick out but he grabbed both of her legs and stared down at her, her arms chained together and attached to the bedpost. 

He gazed over her skimpily clad form, and he grasped her legs and pulled them out onto either side of him. Without sparing her a second glance, he immediately bent over and kissed her belly button. Nami gasped in surprise at this, and her arms struggled against the chains that were holding her back. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and swirled it around, before licking further down her navel area. 

Nami couldn’t jerk her legs away from his grip, and she squirmed about in fear. Roche had left her frustrated, unsatisfied, and desperately wanting. She needed that fire between her legs to be quenched, but she didn’t want him to be the one to do it.   
Roche smiled as struggled. She wasn’t giving in to him yet. They would work their way up to the harder stuff, eventually she would beg for him. He could have taken her countless times already, but he wanted to experience the moment when she accepted him. This night-call was just another step in his long plan to break her down. 

Roche loved women. He loved their strength and their passion, their beauty and their fragility. But most of all, he loved their submission. He loved the moment when they gave into him. Nami was more beautiful than any woman he had ever had in his possession. She would be the crowning jewel, his greatest achievement. After her, there would be no others…

Roche found his head in between her legs, which he grasped firmly at the knees. He licked the inner region of her right thigh, licking all the way up to the velvet fabric of her panties. He did the same to her left thigh, licking inside it, stopping as he reached her panties. Nami was squirming and trying to free her legs, but her feeble squirms turned into a spasm of shock when he quickly swiped his tongue panty-clad pussy. 

Nami let out a moan as he continued to lick her through the fabric, his tongue strokes slow and long. She let out puffs of breath as the frequency of his licks increased. Her struggling legs slackened and he puled them over his shoulders as he kneeled even closer to her pussy. 

His hands massaged her outer-thighs as he continued his long, delicate licks. He licked in-between her legs with fervor, before licking up and tracing the edges of her panties with his tongue.

“No… stop… ah!” Nami could barely protest as his hands went back up to her breasts. He was still gentle, but just as dominant as he grasped them firmly and began to play with her nipples. He repositioned himself and brought his head closer to her bosom. He buried his face between her breasts and his hips ground against her nether regions. Nami let out her moans without abandon now, she couldn’t care less. That climax was slowly building up again and his movements were spurring her on. 

Roche licked one of her nipples, and Nami gasped in shock. He began to suck on it, pulling at it with his lips. Nami writhed beneath him, helpless before him. Roche suddenly but her nipple and Nami let out a passionate scream, before he began to grind his teeth along her nipple. Nami was sweating all over as Roche pushed her tits together and licked both of her nipples at once. 

His hands massaged her thighs before sliding to her hips, where he began to gently rub them, only adding more stimulation. He continued to grind against her and Nami was getting wet, her panties dampening for the second time in the day.

Roche was in heaven; having his way with her, reluctant as she was, was an incredible experience. However, he needed to push her farther, he needed to let those limits in her loose, and he knew just how.

Grabbing the candle from the side bench, Roche kneeled in between her legs and looked down into Nami’s eyes as she gazed at the candle in his hands. Suddenly, her expression became one of fear.

“No, please! Don’t do it! Don’t do-YAAAAAH!” Her begging disintegrated into a scream of pain as Roche poured wax from the candle onto her stomach. For Nami, the hot wax falling onto her already burning and over-stimulated body made her eyes roll back briefly. It was painful, really very painful. So Nami wondered why she suddenly felt even wetter?

Roche smiled at her reaction, and gently poured more wax onto her, this time on to her breasts. Nami let out another scream, and writhed beneath him. But she wasn’t fooling him. His firm member was still pressed against her panty-clad pussy and though separated by the velvety fabric and by his own pants and underwear, he could feel how wet she was. How wet she became as soon as he laid down the wax.

“Don’t be afraid of the pain Nami,” he murmured to her, gently. She was sobbing quietly to herself as he continued to loom over her. He grasped her by the jaw and forced her to look into his entrancing eyes. “Don’t be scared of it. The pain hurts, but it’s also freeing. It’s opening you up. It’s showing who you really are!”

He laid down another few drops of wax, this time onto her navel region, with Nami giving out another yelp in pain. 

“Be honest! Open up to it! Let the pain become… pleasure” he said slowly, as he poured the rest of the wax directly onto her nipples.

Nami felt the burning wax touch her nipples and her own reaction surprised her. She did scream in pain, but even more than that, colour rushed to her cheeks and her whole body flushed. She felt light-hearted, dizzy, and her pussy was throbbing even more now, as well as sopping wet. It was practically a flood down there; the bedsheets were stained by her juices, as well as the pants of the man grinding into her.

Nami looked up at Roche. He was really quite handsome, with his brown hair, his sharp blue eyes and his large, muscular form. Those thoughts were confusing her, she felt angry at feeling this way, at acknowledging his looks and feeling pleasure at his torture. But as his face came nearer to her own, Nami stopped thinking and stopped worrying, and she closed her eyes.

Roche kissed her lips softly, a gentle kiss, and licked her lips softly, all while grinding his hardened member into her pussy, rubbing it against her firmly. Nami wasn’t going to give into his kiss, but she couldn’t turn away, not with her climax so close. The way he was grinding into her made her feel beyond good, it was like a heaven of sorts after such a long period of pain. Nami could feel her climax building and grasped at the chains binding her firmly as it built up and then…

And then he stopped, just before he climaxed. He slid back and stepped off the bed, and without sparing her a second glance, took his candle and left the room. 

Nami lay in shock. He had done it to her again. He had brought her to the brink and then pulled her back. He had denied her the refuge of pleasure and left her even more frustrated and desperate than before. Nami quietly sobbed. She couldn’t help it, she had to cry. She felt so needy, so unstable, so alone. She needed her crew but they weren’t there for her. She needed to climax, to orgasm and at least fall into a state of reverie, but that was denied to her as well. Roche was breaking her, and she could do nothing to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more to go! Read and review please!


	5. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche gives Nami a choice. Will she accept the pleasure he can offer her, or will she stand by her crew?

The days after saw the same pattern. Roche would come and give her pleasure, caress her, fondle her, lick all over her body, suck at all of her erogenous zones, which he took the time to learn and find, and brought her to the brink of pleasure. And then he would step away and leave her a sweating, panting mess. He would do this at least five-six times a day and would of course visit her in the night. She barely got any sleep, and it had been a three weeks since he had first started this practice, making it near 30 days since she had been captured. Nami clung to hope each day that her crew would come. But slowly she found less of her thoughts turned to them, and more to her throbbing and wet pussy, and her needy body. 

He was in the middle of spanking her again, this time with a new paddle. This one had hardened peaks on it, digging into the soft flesh of her ass and leaving an imprint alongside the name of her captor, which had been near permanently branded onto her ass. 

WHACK! “KYA!”

WHACK “STOP!” 

WHACK! “PLEASE!”

“Are you ready to give up Nami? Are you ready to tell me what I want to know? I need information!” 

“I know… I know where Trafalgar Law and his crew are hiding!” Nami hated herself for selling out allies, people who had helped her and her friends escape such dangerous odds in Dressrosa, but she needed to make him stop. She was depressed and high-strung at the moment; adding Roche’s tortures on top did nothing to help. 

Roche listened as he jotted down the information that she relayed to him. He was feeling rather proud of himself. This information would buy him as much time as he wanted, and the fact that Nami was giving up such a close ally was a step closer to breaking her and getting information on her crew from her. Before he left the room however, he noticed blood dripping down from her bottom. The paddle he had used had no doubt caused that. Tears were slowly falling from Nami’s despondent face, though whether it was from the pain or from ratting out her allies, Roche couldn’t tell. He left the room quietly, leaving her to brood.

Nami didn’t know what she was feeling at the moment. Pain was one, she could feel her blood lightly fall from the wounds left by the torture. Shame at giving up her allies was another. Anger at her friends for not coming for her was another. But strangest of all, Nami was feeling turned on. 

Her velvet panties, which had been soaked from her bodily juices multiple times over had become wet once again, this time from the torture. Nami was scared, scared that she could barely feel the pain anymore and scared that her body was starting to respond positively to the brutal treatment Roche was unleashing upon it. She hated the man who had done this to her, hated that he had turned her into this, had made her feel this way. But she also couldn’t deny that each lash of the whip or stroke of the paddle was starting to feel sinfully good; painful, but pleasurable as well. 

When Roche strode into the room after ten minutes, Nami resolved herself to stay firm and strong, to not give in, no matter how badly she wanted to. She couldn’t give up anymore information, for the only information she had left was how to track her crew, as well as all of their hiding spots, and that was something she could never give up. 

However, she was surprised when he grasped at the lever that controlled the chains that had her arms hoisted above her, and slowly turned it, lowering her to the ground. Nami collapses onto her knees, though he arms were still hung above her due to the chains loosening, not coming off. 

Roche was immediately behind her, and he carried with him a medical box. He quickly opened it up and pulled out several swabs of cotton and some plaster. 

“This might hurt,” he told her softly. Nami barely had time to look at him before she registered a sharp pain as he poured rubbing alcohol onto her backside. Compared to the pain of the tortures he had inflicted on her, this was nothing and she barely flinched. However, she did respond when he began to rub the wounded area, softly caressing the flesh of her butt. He rubbed the alcohol around to disinfect the found, and lightly massaged her skin, before reaching for the cotton and plaster.

He dabbed away the blood and began to administer the plaster treatment. He worked quietly and did not look at her, and Nami did not look at him. They were both completely silent as he caressed her wounded flesh and relieved the dull aches and pains in her. 

When he was done he stood up and then reached for her chains. “I’m going to take these off, so you can clean yourself up.” Nami looked up at him in shock. Those were the last words she ever expected to hear. “But if you try to run or fight me, I promise the consequences will be severe. Got it?” 

Nami nodded wordlessly. Roche sighed and then uncuffed her, Nami’s hands falling into her lap. She massaged her wrists and caressed her skin, which had been worn red with all the time she had struggled while in handcuffs. Nami staggered to her feet and then gazed up at Roche, nervous.

“I’ll take you somewhere where you can wash yourself and get new clothes, but you are coming back here right after, got it?” He looked stern and his words carried a warning tone to them. Nami nodded quietly again, and then let herself be led out of the room. 

It was the first time Nami had been out of cuffs for a long time, since she was still cuffed even when she slept. To be able to move her arms around freely was an amazing experience. Nami stretched them out and delighted in being able to walk. She was unsteady on her feet though, but when she stumbled, Roche caught her and steadied her. She said nothing, and continued on her way. 

The base wasn’t so different outside of her room, the floors were still dark wood and their were no windows. The walls were all painted black and there was no natural light, only lamps to guide the dark path. However, as Nami was led up the stairs, she could hear something. Waves. As she reached the next level Nami had to shield her eyes, as bright, blinding sunlight overcame her. 

There were windows and Nami could see the setting sun in the distance. She stood inside what looked like the patio of a large beach house, fancy and well made, but still somewhat small and inconspicuous for a government building. The air was warm and there was a lovely breeze. Nami closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the ocean and let the cool air flow over her body. 

Roche led her on however, not giving her time to stay and enjoy the light. He brought her back into the house, though this time the upper level. He led her into a bathroom, with wooden flooring and a large mirror. There was a rock shower, large and well made, with a bench and a multitude of faucets. 

“Strip down and bathe,” Roche commanded her. Nami looked at him in surprise. “C’mon, go and clean yourself. It’s been a while and I can tell you’re a woman who enjoys her bathing time.”

Well he got that right. Roche had a strange obsession about her looks, calling her his crowning jewel and combing her hair to keep it tangle free, as well as shaving her body if hair. As much as she hated him touching her, she was grateful her looks hadn’t been completely destroyed, as she looked into the large mirror.

Her back was a different story. A maze of lash marks covered it all over and on her rear was the name of her captor, Roche, imprinted. She clenched her hands at the sight of it, for it was after all, a sign that he owned her and controlled her, which she could barely stand the idea of. 

But Nami complied, stripping off her corset, but stopping before she could slide down her panties. Roche was still in the room. 

“I’m not bathing in front of you!” she said firmly. Roche chuckled and left a bag of items. 

“A bit late to build up such barriers of formalities, don’t you think?” His words made Nami flush, but she was adamant and maintained her arms crossed over her amble bosom. He sighed. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone. There’s nothing in here that can be used as a weapon, and there’s no possible way out. Here’s your new clothing.”

He left without another word and Nami closed the door firmly behind her. It had no lock, but she had to live with that she supposed. With such a rare opportunity before her, she could definitely live with that. She rummaged through the bag of ‘clothing’ he had left her. It wasn’t really clothing as she found. He had given her a push-up bra and a shoulderless black halter-top. She also found a pair of black cotton cheekies, panties in other words. She grimaced at the sexualized nature of what he had given her. Clearly he wanted to see her in such attire. But once again, there was no use complaining…

Nami stripped her panties off and stepped into the shower. She turned the faucet and turned the temperature to lukewarm. She sighed in pleasure as the water washed over her, nourishing and easing the pain of the wounds she had all over her back. 

As Nami rinsed herself and enjoyed the sensation of the water, she had a thought. The throbbing between her legs hadn’t gone, for Roche had tortured her sexually for days without ever bringing her to climax. It was the best time to relieve that pleasure, she thought to herself. 

Just as her hand moved between her legs, the door burst open. Nami turned and saw Roche standing at the doorway, wearing nothing but swimming trunks. Nami’s eyes darted over his board, muscular form, unashamedly checking him out. She knew how big he was underneath the coat and uniform, but to see him without it was really something else. The mere sight of him brought heat flooding to her nether region. 

Roche strode into the show before Nami could protest, and immediately was behind her, restraining her hands. Nami groaned in frustration as she was once again prevented from relieving the stress and frustration she was feeling down there, but that thought was quickly brushed away when he pressed his erection against her ass and slowly whispered into her ear:

“Just say the word Nami, and I can relieve that stress that you’re feeling. Just tell me that you submit, tell me that you want me, and I can introduce you into a whole new world of pleasure…”

His words made her shiver, and to emphasize this, his hands went to her breasts and massaged them. Nami moaned softly as the water fell over both of them as he continued to squeeze her breasts. 

She wanted to give in, for the sake of relieving the strain and attaining pleasure. That was alright, wasn’t it? It didn’t mean anything. She was just making her situation less desperate, less painful for herself.

But his next words made her freeze. “Give up your crew for me Nami. I’ll only give you this pleasure if you tell me where your crew is. Where they’re hiding, the routes they take to travel. Give up your crew and I’ll become your whole world. The pain will stop, and you will live your entire life in pleasure…”

“What do you say Nami?” The Mikan-haired girl desperately wanted to relieve the aching and throbbing pressure in between her legs… but not like this. Her crew had not come for her as early as she had hoped, but she had to believe that they would come for her eventually. She couldn’t give up.

“No… I won’t give up my crew…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, how will Roche respond? 
> 
> Second last chapter. Next one will hopefully all you kinky perverts out there (Like me), so stay tuned.


	6. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami reaches the end of her rope. She can't resist Roche anymore, and thus their savage mating begins.

Nami dressed herself in front of Roche, but she dared not look into his eyes. She fastened the push-up bra, put on the halter-top, and slid the panties up her legs and around her waist before him. He was irate no doubt, for the shower ended as soon as she had said no. She didn’t get release, she didn’t ease the throbbing, but she kept her crew safe, and she kept her honour. Somehow, it didn’t feel quite as good as Nami had hoped. She felt empty and alone, whereas just previously she had felt energetic and alive, in his presence. Her heart had pounded when he requested to please her, her pussy got wet and her body flushed with colour at his offer. But once she said no and saw him pull back, the moment was over.

Now Nami resigned herself to death, to a painful punishment and end. But at least she didn’t rat out her crew. The crew that was supposed to rescue her, the crew that was supposed to have been here a week ago, and the crew that was supposed to have protected her. At least she protected them…

Nami followed Roche out of the room, he was wearing his jacket over his bare chest and back, and he was now wearing his uniform pants. However, instead of leading her down the stairs into the darkness, Roche led her into another room, upstairs even higher than where she was.

It was a large private room, wide and spacious, with a large bed at the foot of a giant mirror, and a long set of windows. On one side of the room there was a giant mirror, opposite to the one by the bed. Nami looked up and saw a large mirror there as well. Before she could even question her captor about her surroundings, Nami was thrown onto the bed. 

She tried to get up but Roche came and pinned her down, pressing his knees on either side of her waist and restraining her arms. In his hands he had rope and quickly bound her arms. Nami screamed at him and tried to fight him off, but he was far stronger than she was, and he successfully bound her, tying both arms together by the wrists and trying them to the bedpost. 

Nami tried to struggle, but Roche pinned her down by the neck, choking her. Nami struggled to breath as he tore her halter-top off with one pull of his arms. He gazed greedily at her large breasts, further enhanced by the push-up bra she was wearing. 

“I won’t tell you where my friends are, no matter what you do!” she shouted, though he body was not convinced. It was trembling with excitement and she could feel heat rushing to her pussy. 

Nami opened her mouth to speak but instead let out a gasp when Roche tore her bra off and devoured her breasts. He licked them with abandon, sucking at them, licking them all over. He focused on her nipples and slid his rough tongue over them over and over, making Nami moan in response. He bit down on one nipple roughly while he rolled the other one between his thumb and finger with his hand. Both nipples eventually stood erect and Roche switched over, biting and sucking the other while fingering the other. 

His other hand slid down Nami’s leg and rested on her left thigh. He massaged the supple flesh and squeezed it. Nami writhed underneath him, gasping in pleasure and moaning at his attentions. Roche moved up and kissed her neck, biting at it, hard enough to leave a mark. He left hickeys all over her neck as his hand continued to slide over his leg. 

Roche ground his iron against Nami’s panty-clad nether region, eliciting a moan from her. Roche went back to her breasts and licked them, kissed them. Nami refused him, she refused him after an entire month of being sexually tease, after an entire month of not having one orgasm or experiencing any kind of sexual relief. Roce was furious, he wanted her, he wanted to take her. But he wanted her to want him. He wanted to make sure that she would stay with him and never leave. This was his last gambit, and he was sure to do whatever it took to break her down.

“More…” Nami breathed out, almost unconsciously. Roche smirked; it seemed to be working so far. He did as she requested and grinded against her even harder. Nami began to pant and her pussy throbbed harder than ever. She was getting so very wet down there and the ache was stronger than it had ever been. Nami needed release.

“Tell me where your crew is Nami, and I will give it to you,” Roche said, feeling her wetness with his fingers. Nami shook her head firmly, though she moaned again when he renewed his grinding. “Tell me!” 

Choosing him to relieve her sexually over her crew was the ultimate act of dominance. If she chose to sate her ache for sex over her crew, then that was as good as choosing Roche over her dearest friends. Nami knew that and again shook her head. 

Roche grunted in frustration, but was determined not to give up. He turned her around and raised her hips into the air, like she was a dog. The ass of his dreams was right in front of him, her juicy, voluptuous, shapely ass was before him, with his wide hips, slim waist, thick, toned thighs, and her long, long, long legs. Roche couldn’t resist giving each one of her cheeks a kiss, before tracing his tongue over them. Nami gasped at the kinkiness of his actions, but that was nothing compared to what he did next. 

Roche buried his face in her juicy, smooth rear, pressing his nose against her pussy. Nami let out a moan and tilted her head back. Roche pressed his face even more firmly into her ass, before licking her pussy through the soft cotton fabric of her panties. 

Nami started to pant like a bitch in heat at this. Roche swirled his tongue over the panties covering her pussy and sucked up the juices through the fabric. “Delicious,” she heard him say, and that made her even more wet. Nami couldn’t think, all she knew and felt was Roche and his touch. 

Roche’s hands massaged her ass and traced the pattern of his name imprinted on her backside. Nami moaned at his soft touch, and felt drool fall from her mouth as he continued to lick her. 

Roche decided to take it a step farther by shifting the fabric of her panties aside, finally exposing her pussy to him. Before Nami could respond, Roche’s tongue licked the pink flesh of her pussy, enticing a scream of pleasure from Nami. 

“OH GOD!” Was all she could say as her sopping cunt was devoured by the man behind her. Nami’s hands were bound to a bed post, she was on her knees and bent over like a dog while her pussy was eaten out by a sadist and torture master behind her, and she felt more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life. 

Roche brought Nami closer and closer to a climax, sticking his tongue into her pussy quickly and swirling it around. “YES! YES! MORE!” Nami screamed at him in her lust. Roche smiled. Now was the moment of truth. It was all or nothing after this. He grabbed a Den Den mushi from his pocket, before stripping off his coat and pants, leaving him completely naked before her panty-clad ass. 

Roche pushed his enormous member against Nami’s pussy, and Nami moaned at the contact. Roche slid his large member against Nami’s pussy lips, teasing her entrance.

“Do it… do it!” Nami said, looking down between her legs at his cock. It was huge, at least a good 9 inches in length. She had never felt so turned on and so good in her life. She shook her ass, waving it in the air, trying to entice him into pushing it into her. “Put it in!” she whined. 

“I can give you pleasure Nami, just tell me where the Strawhats are hiding.” Roche held his breath as Nami froze. Her movements stopped, and Roche held the Den Den mushi close to her mouth. “Tell them, and give them up, and I will become your everything. You can stay with me, we can live together, and you can be my crowning achievement. Just tell me where they are.” 

Nami couldn’t think anymore, she needed release to this pressure. Her friends… her friends hadn’t even come for her, they hadn’t even bothered to try to rescue her. Even without her as a navigator, it shouldn’t have taken them this long. The mere thought of them made her angry. She felt Roche’s cock against her pussy and she felt electric. She wanted him; she wanted him to fuck her, to screw the living daylights out of her. She wanted him to pound her with his cock until she passed out. She wanted him to relieve that ache in her. She wanted him to become her everything, no matter the sacrifice…

“Mystoria Island. They’re in Mystoria Island,” she said quietly. Roche smiled with glee behind her. She had chosen him, even over the people she loved most. Now he was that person, he was the one she loved most. 

Before Nami could register guilt or sorrow over what had just happened, Roche spoke. “Well done Nami, now here is your reward.”

He thrust into her. 

Nami could barely describe what had happened. Her panties were still on, but they were shifted aside to make was for his massive member, which had just plunged in her without a care for gentleness. It was a rough, brutal thrust and Nami orgasmed right away.

“NAAAAHHH!” Drool fell from her mouth even more than earlier. The feeling was incredible, like she was being stretched beyond belief. He was filling her entirely and as soon as she orgasmed, that ache left her. It was like lighting charging through her body. It was the best feeling in the world.

“Nami, you’re mine now. Say it to me, submit to me!” Roche pulled out of her slowly, making Nami moan even louder. He left only the tip of his throbbing cock in her and waited for her response.

“I-I submit to you! I’m yours! I’m yours forever Master Roche!” Nami cried out. She didn’t care about anything else, she was so happy. She happy that the ache was relieved, so happy that she was going to spend her life with her master, and so eager to be pleasured more. 

“And what of the Strawhat crew?” Roche asked. He knew he was pushing t now, but he needed to hear her submit completely. 

“They mean nothing to me now! I only want you! I want you! I need you! I can’t live without you!” Nami cried out. She meant everything she said. She couldn’t care less about her crew now, not when confronted with such pleasure. She only wanted her master, she didn’t want to be rescued. 

“Excellent answer!” Roche shouted. Without another word, he thrust into her again, making Nami orgasm for a second time. Roche continued to thrust in and out of her, going into her fast and hard without any thought towards gentleness.

Nami reveled in the sex, in the way he was fucking her. She never wanted it to stop. He pounded her harder and harder, going deeper and deeper. His massive size stretched her to her limits and his length pushed as deep into her as was possible. 

Nami’s pleasure intensified when Roche licked his hand and then spanked her on the ass. She let out a loud moan. “More master! Spank my ass more!” she cried out. With his hands it felt so good, so much less painful than with the paddle. There was no pain when he spanked her now, only pleasure. 

Roche complied, spanking her more and more, her pussy getting tighter and wetter with each strike. He struck into her harder and slapped her ass even harder, the frequency of his thrusts increasing. Nami orgasmed again but Roche was far from finished.

Nami was stunned by his stamina but never felt so contented and excited in her life. His ruthless spanking was massive turn on, her pussy flooding with each strike and his massive cock pounding into her sent her into new levels of heaven. His strength and stamina meant he could last all night if he had to, and that was exactly what Nami wanted.

“Fuck me… fuck me even harder!” Roche spanked her ass again and tugged on her hair, sticking his tongue into her ear. He thrust harder and harder, making Nami writhe and thrash about in pleasure. She came again, and with another thrust again. It was like she would never stop! “Fuck me all night!” she yelled.

“I’ll fuck you forever!” he yelled at her, Nami getting even tighter at the though. Her pussy was strangling his cock now, but he kept up a breakneck pace. He thrust, hitting her G-spot, making Nami scream in pleasure. Roche kept on pounding her, over and over, never once stopping. 

Minutes turned into hours, and before they knew it, it had been over 6 hours since they had started their savage mating. Nami had come countless times, but Roche had not come even once. Neither cared about how long it would take, they only cared about loving each other with brutal fervor. 

Roche thrust into Nami so deep that he bumped her cervix, making her come again. However, he didn’t stop there, pushing and pushing until he bumped it over and over. Nami screamed and convulsed against him, and with his cock bumping her cervix, Roche popped the question.

“Nami, stay with me forever! Your crew will be dead, forget them and stay with me. We can do this as much as you want!” 

For Nami, there was no other reply. “Of course! I’ll stay with you forever! We can fuck forever! We can start a family!” She let out a high-pitched scream at the end of her sentence as she came again.

“Then get pregnant Nami! Get pregnant and let me fuck you forever!” And with that, Roche came, his seed pumped right at her cervix and flooding her womb. The amount of cum that came out was shocking, and Nami’s belly swelled to adjust for this.

They both lay down in a sweating, panting heap, drool coming from Nami’s mouth, and her eyes glazed over. She didn’t care what happened to her crew now, all she cared about was doing that again as soon as possible.

“I love you,” Roche said to her. He meant it. He loved Nami, he loved dominating her, he loved controlling her. He wanted to fuck her as much as possible, and he wanted to start a family with her.

Nami smiled. She loved being dominated by him, she loved being controlled; She wanted him to fuck her forever, until the end of time, and she wanted to have as man kids as possible.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a hot one! That's the end, for now. I plan on rewriting this someday, but for a first time lemon, not bad I'd say. 
> 
> Roche got the girl. He made Nami his bitch. Hope that doesn't upset anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. Duh-doy! 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed that one! It's my first time writing a lemon and another fic inspired it. The idea seemed pretty kinky to me, but I'm a bit of a messed up person anyway when it comes to kinks.


End file.
